


Second star to the right

by nessaluznarmolanya



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessaluznarmolanya/pseuds/nessaluznarmolanya
Summary: ❝Cuando sientas el tintineo de una campanita, ¡no temas, pequeño retoño!Ellas vienen a buscarte para llevarte a un lugar mejor, a un lugar en donde los piratas existen, en donde los gatos hablan, en donde Peter Pan y Alicia son tan reales como imaginarios.Ellas vienen a llevarte... Partirás al paraíso de los niños que nunca nacieron o que han dejado este mundo a corta edad❞.❊Todos los derechos reservados [-nessanarmolanya 2017] ©Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a William Joyce y J.M. Barrie, a excepción de mis OC's.Los personajes de J.M. Barrie funcionan en este relato como meros símbolos, ya que muchos/as conocen la historia de Peter Pan. Lo único que deben tomar de él, son las simbologías que rodean las diferentes perspectivas con las cuales se han creado estos personajes.A excepción del prólogo, la historia inicia luego de que Pitch Black fue derrotado.





	1. Prefacio

 

* * *

  **Prefacio**

* * *

**NUNCA PODRÁS VERLO** , porque para quienes los años nos ciegan, acaudalando problemas y realidades trágicas, intransigentes, acaba por  _no existir_  para nosotros, ni para ti, ni para mí.

Él no quiere causar alboroto, aunque siempre quiso acercarse para platicar y decirnos que, aquellos pequeños seres que perdimos bajo el filo de la guadaña, se encuentran seguros en sus pequeñas manos.

— _Están jugando bajo la lluvia, allá en Nunca Jamás, se hicieron de amigos con otros niños y los esperarán hasta que puedan reunirse con ellos_ —estaría tan dispuesto a animarnos con gallardía, aclamando a la afirmación de ser él quien los cuida hasta que la muerte decida reunirnos a todos, nuevamente.

Cuando abandonas ese cementerio, luego de haberte quedado sin lágrimas ante la pérdida de ese pequeño ser que alguna vez viste jugar en el barro o corriendo bajo la lluvia, él se encuentra cerca esperando a que te marches para acompañar a ese nuevo  _"niño perdido"_  a su nuevo hogar, a su nuevo patio de juegos.

Normalmente, los nuevos  _"niños perdidos"_  suelen pasar horas frente a su lápida sollozando, ya que su alma aún extraña la calidez de la voz y el abrazo maternal. Suelen ser inconsolables al principio, pero Peter sabe cómo animarlos.

— _Tenemos un patio de juegos increíble allá en Nunca Jamás y, si no te agrada la idea, podemos simplemente volar y viajar hacia aquel punto en el cielo_ —. Tiene tanta confianza en sí mismo que se permite dar información sobre las puertas de aquel paraíso para los niños que se apartan de la vida antes de tiempo. En este punto siempre logra que el niño, quien sollozaba agitado, preste más atención a sus coloridas palabras—.  _¿Lo ves allí?_ _ **Segunda estrella a la derecha**_ _ **y hasta el mañana**_ _. ¡Será divertido! Hay muchos niños con los que podrás jugar hasta que mamá y papá vayan a buscarte_.

Al fin y al cabo, cumpliendo con su propósito, auto-elogiándose como el mejor guardián de sueños perdidos, aquella pequeña alma perdida pronto se alejaría de la lápida con su nombre el cual olvidaría, secando sus lágrimas, tomando la mano de  _su nuevo amigo_ , emprendiendo un extraordinario vuelo nocturno junto a ese misterioso y jovial muchacho de cabellos pelirrojos, olvidándose de quién había sido su madre e incluso de su nombre...  _para siempre_.

Cuando el niño empieza a volar, no se le permite el afán de recordar el pasado. Su mente se condensará de pensamientos felices que lo alejará de este mundo terrenal, perverso y taciturno, haciendo que su alma se eleve tan alto que, solamente,  _la dama de la noche eterna_  y las estrellas bailarinas sabrán que el portal, prontamente, se abrirá para dar paso a un nuevo niño que jugará a las escondidas  _junto a Peter Pan y los niños perdidos en Nunca Jamás_.

 

 


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo** : _Fuego y Oscuridad_

* * *

_24 de noviembre de 1940, Londres, Kensington._

— **LAS ESTRELLAS SON HERMOSAS** , pero no pueden participar activamente en nada, tienen que limitarse a observar eternamente. Es un castigo que les fue impuesto por algo que hicieron hace tanto tiempo que ninguna se acuerda ya de lo que fue. Por ello, a las más viejas se les han puesto los ojos vidriosos y rara vez hablan –el parpadeo es el lenguaje de las estrellas–, pero las pequeñas todavía sienten curiosidad. No es que sean realmente amigas de Peter, el cual tiene la traviesa costumbre de acercarse sigilosamente por detrás y tratar de apagarlas de un soplido, pero como les gusta tanto divertirse, esta noche se pusieron de su parte y estaban deseando que los mayores se quitaran de en medio. De modo que, en cuanto la puerta del 27 se cerró tras el señor y la señora Darling, hubo una conmoción en el firmamento y la más pequeña de todas las estrellas de la Vía Láctea gritó:  _"¡Ahora, Peter!"_.

Las únicas tres pequeñas que habían quedado despiertas abrieron sus ojos de forma desorbitada, expectantes. Sus caras estaban repletas de intriga, asombro y sueños. Algunos pares de ojos intentaban luchar contra el cansancio, mientras que a otros ya les había ganado de antemano. Sus respiraciones pacíficas se mezclaban con pequeños ronquidos, logrando una orquesta armónica en aquella extensa habitación, materializando un ambiente cálido, familiar y, a veces, necesario para seguir motivado y vivo.

Era el único momento en el día en donde la paz reinaba, en cuanto los aviones no bombardearan el centro de Londres.

—¡Peter Pan! —gritó la pequeña Jules, pero sus amigas le chistaron en señal de silencio, exigiendo respeto por sus compañeras caídas, las cuales habían sido arrasadas por el polvo dorado de los sueños.

Bonnie, la mayor del grupo –una adolescente de 17 años–, había cerrado el libro para dejar las aventuras de Peter Pan para otra noche. Debía admitir que vivir en un convento, el cual funcionaba como orfanato de niñas, le había facilitado el aprender a leer gracias a que las superioras se habían encargado personalmente de su educación y de todas ellas.

—Es todo por ahora, pequeñas, ¡a dormir! —ordenó la muchacha mirando a los tres pares de ojos que habían quedado despabilados y expectantes, los cuales se entristecieron—. Prometo que mañana veremos a Peter Pan en acción —sonrió la muchacha, quien se llevó la mirada complacida de las niñas que se despidieron de ella, luego de dar con un pequeño quejido.

Era normal que, cada dos por tres, aquel gran salón se quedara sin luz eléctrica. Incluso había noches en las cuales las novicias bajaban las llaves de la térmica para ahorrar en gastos. Lo positivo de aquella situación, tan difícil a nivel de la economía mundial pendiendo de hilos, era la predisposición de las superioras en mercar velas para las linternas de noche. Aunque, últimamente, el verdadero problema del orfanato era la calefacción. Para suerte de las pequeñas, la mayoría dormía en grupos y compartían las frazadas y mantas, para economizar y sobrevivir al invierno. Aquello facilitaba el sueño, pero no evitaba la producción insalubre del catarro en las más jóvenes.

El lugar estaba dividido en dos bloques, por un lado, estaba el de las niñas pequeñas las cuales eran mayor en número y, por otro, el de las adolescentes quienes si pasaban del número diez entre 14 y 17 años, era profuso.

La guerra se había mostrado despiadada, luego de que aquel 24 de agosto de 1940, los alemanes bombardearan –por error o deshumanización– el municipio de Docklands. Desde ese día, los ataques nocturnos empezaron a hacerse frecuentes, muchos de ellos se llevaban a cabo en altas horas de la madrugada. Por suerte, el orfanato contaba con un búnker que protegía a las niñas de los ataques nazis.

Luego de arropar a las tres chiquillas que habían quedado despiertas escuchando las maravillosas aventuras de Peter Pan, Bonnie se dirigió con su pequeña linterna al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Rogaba para que su vela no se extinguiera, ya que era una de las últimas que había hurtado de la sala de las novicias.

—Te meterás en problemas como la otra noche, ¿verdad? —una voz jovial llenaba el aire, pero Bonnie nunca lograba oírla.

La silueta del joven de cabellos blanquecinos la seguía flotando desde hacía tres noches atrás. El muchacho, todo un diablo en persona, solía divertirse haciéndola resbalar por los pasillos del orfanato para que terminara chocando con alguna madre superiora o, en el peor de los casos, le congelaba las tuberías de agua caliente cuando se daba una ducha.

_¿Quién más?_

Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, aquel que hace que se te achurre la nariz, aquel travieso diablillo que congela cañerías y el que nadie logra ver. Había llegado a Londres una tarde en la que su ventisca, por accidente, lo arrojara a los Jardines Kensington en donde vio, por primera vez, a un grupo de niñas pequeñas buscando hadas de "Nunca Jamás". Pero, aquella búsqueda no había durado mucho, cuando el travieso chico las incitó a jugar con bolas de nieve.

Bonnie nunca hubiese sospechado de esa presencia pero Jack, desde el día que arribó a Londres, la seguía de cerca.

La muchacha tenía un pijama que cubría hasta debajo de las rodillas y utilizaba una frazada mediana para cubrir sus hombros y resguardarse del cruel frío invernal, sus medias cubrían bien sus pies y el largo le llegaba a las rodillas. En cuanto aspecto, era una muchacha de tez blanca, con pecas adornando sus facciones, cabello ocre con tonos rojizos, ojos avellanados y de una pequeña complexión. Nunca había sido tan delgada pero, en el último tiempo cuando las madres superioras decidieron racionalizar los alimentos, las adolescentes (en general) empezaron a comer menos, para dejar que las más pequeñas se alimentaran de las raciones extras. A decir verdad, ellas estaban en una etapa de desarrollo más importante y si no se alimentaban correctamente podrían ser las primeras en sufrir enfermedades.

Pero Bonnie no solamente compartía su ración con las niñas, sino que solía escabullirse a la cocina para sacar un poco de comida y llevársela a unos pequeños seres desamparados que había resguardado en la parte trasera del búnker, en el patio del convento.

Tres cachorros que había encontrado en una bolsa de plástico, en uno de los arroyos de los Jardines de Kensington.

Guardó un poco de pan, el cual habían estado comiendo por tres días y, sin hacer ni un solo sonido, salió por la ventanilla del baño. A veces, o casi la mayoría del tiempo, cuando intentaba escalarla quedaba atollada en ella y, a duras penas, podía atravesarla. Jack solía divertirse congelando los bordes del marco para que la muchacha resbalara y cayera sobre la nieve, haciendo que se le congelara la nariz. Ya era una costumbre para el muchacho reírse de la adolescente, por lo que provocaba que esta se mostrara molesta, lanzando maldiciones al aire.

—Esta es la tercera vez que me pasa... —refunfuñaba con enojo al no presentir que el travieso Jack Frost le estaba jugando bromas—, ¿acaso he hecho algo malo? —solía preguntar mirando al cielo, como si realmente fuese alguna fuerza divina la que la castigaba por salir del orfanato a escondidas, a altas horas de la noche. Pero, a veces su mirada quedaba varada frente al brillo de la luna. Le gustaba mucho contemplarla, aunque solamente fuesen unos momentos.

—No, pero es divertido —contestaba Jack, aunque la muchacha no lograse escucharlo—, ¡apresúrate! Los peques ya tienen mucha hambre —hablaba animado, mientras tomaba la delantera hacia el refugio de los pequeños cachorros, levantando un poco de ventisca, haciendo que los copos de nieve descendieran sobre el rostro de la muchacha tocando su nariz, quien luego de parpadear expidiendo pequeñas chispas de luz, rió animada mientras corría hacia el refugio.

Bonnie se apresuró hacia aquel lugar resguardado en donde había dejado la caja de cartón, la cual utilizó como pequeña casita. Había puesto, dentro de ella, una mantita para que los tres pequeños cachorros durmieran plácidamente. Apartó la nieve de las solapas de la caja, las cuales había mantenido cerradas para que el frío no congelara a los pequeños seres.

—Hola, pequeños —saludó Bonnie, mientras asomaba su nariz al interior de la caja, en donde pequeños ladridos y lengüetazos la recibieron. Jack sonrió al ver la tierna escena —Shh... —chistaba ella—, he traído un regalito —los cachorros ya despabilados con sus lenguas afuera, movieron sus colas en señal de felicidad—, tah taaaaan —canturreó la muchacha, mostrando el pedazo pequeño de pan, mientras los cachorros ladraban de felicidad. Jack rió divertido mirando a los pequeños inquietos pisándose los unos con otros, por un poco de comida.

Pero, en ese instante, la sirena que alertaba un inminente bombardeo empezó a sonar. Los aviones nazis estaban acercándose peligrosamente sobre el velo nocturno, con objetivos concretos a derruir, entre ellos, el orfanato de niñas. Una cosa era meterse con las organizaciones gubernamentales, otra muy diferente era atacar a inocentes para la emancipación del terror.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Bonnie, mirando el cielo resguardando a los cachorros nuevamente en la caja junto a la hogaza de pan.

Jack alarmado se elevó unos metros por encima del orfanato para visualizar a los aviones caza. Su rostro se ensombreció mostrando facciones de terror, ya que sus pupilas alcanzaron a ver un batallón de más de doce aviones. Pero, pronto, se distrajo viendo que Bonnie corría hacia la ventana del baño.

—¿¡Dejarás a los cachorros ahí!? —preguntó el de cabellos blanquecinos señalando el búnker, específicamente en el lugar donde estaban los cachorros, contemplando que la muchacha tenía problemas para trepar hasta la ventana. Muchas veces, el gran dilema de Bonnie no era salir al patio, sino, más bien, volver a entrar.

Jack suspiró disconforme mientras veía saltar a la muchacha quien no podía alcanzar el marco de la ventana y levantando una ráfaga de viento que elevó a Bonnie hacia la ventana del baño, la ayudó a traspasarla haciendo que la muchacha cayera sentada en el suelo. La adolescente, algo mareada, tardó un poco en recomponerse, ponerse de pie y volver a las salas donde las superioras, aún en sus pijamas, alarmadas, con ceños llenos de miedo y confusión, llevaban linternas encendidas encargándose de evacuar a las niñas, dirigiéndolas asimismo hacia el búnker.

—¿Dónde estabas, Bonnie? —preguntó la hermana superiora al ver a la muchacha llegar desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Evacuando, el frío provoca ese efecto en mí —se excusó la castaña con ingenio, haciendo referencia de que había ido al baño a hacer sus necesidades.

—Suficiente, ve a formarte en la fila —ordenó la anciana de mal humor.

—¿Evacuando? —se rió Jack ante el ingenio de Bonnie.

Tan rápido como le dieron sus pies, la extensa fila de niñas llegó al patio. Los búnkers tenían dos entradas, por lo que era más fácil y rápido que las chiquillas se introdujeran en él. Las novicias, por su parte, empezaron la cuenta de las infantas más pequeñas primero, pues eran las que tenían prioridad.

Bonnie, por otro lado, pispiaba con la mirada hacia la parte trasera del búnker, cuidando y rogando que los cachorros no salieran de su escondite o hicieran algún ruido. Pero, algo la alarmó.

—¡25, madre superiora! —gritó desesperada una de las novicias más jóvenes—, ¡falta la pequeña Lilian!

Bonnie observó alarmada a la superiora más joven ante la mención de la más pequeña del grupo. Lilian era una pequeña niña con una cierta aversión a la sociabilidad quien, al parecer, se había asustado y, en lugar de hacer fila con sus compañeras, de seguro se había escondido en los armarios. Bonnie siempre buscó acercarse a la pequeña niña quien no sabía cómo socializar, pero que, a menudo, solía integrarse aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

—Iré por ella —habló la madre superiora. Bonnie quiso detenerla para ofrecerse en buscarla, pero antes de poder avanzar, una bomba cayó sobre el patio delantero del orfanato.

El suelo tembló y las restantes niñas que quedaron fuera del búnker cayeron al suelo, mientras que los cachorros empezaron a ladrar y aullar desesperados. Los oídos les zumbaban, sus sentidos estaban difusos ante el impacto y la onda expansiva que provocó la bomba. Bonnie también había caído al suelo nevado cerca de Jack –quien respiraba agitado y alarmado–, detuvo su mirada sobre la puerta del patio, negando con la cabeza asustada y horrorizada ante la idea de haber perdido a la pequeña para siempre.

—No —susurró para sí misma, con la carente esperanza de que Lilian se encontrara bien.

—No estarás pensando... —pero antes de que Jack pudiese terminar de hablar, Bonnie se había puesto rápidamente de pie y había corrido hacia la puerta trasera del orfanato—. ¡Bonnie! ¡No!

Pero, la muchacha no escuchó al joven de blanquecinos cabellos y se dirigió hasta las salas que funcionaban como dormitorios. Al llegar hasta los pasillos, pudo ver que todo estaba apresado por el fuego. La sala que funcionaba como comedor ardía en llamas completamente, al igual que la cocina.

No se detuvo, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta observar que Jack estaba esparciendo escarchas para aplacar el fuego.

—¡Lilian! —llamaba Bonnie a todo pulmón, observando con recelo el techo que se prendía fuego sobre su cabeza.

A duras penas, llegó hasta los dormitorios y entre alaridos de llamado a la pequeña quien no respondía. Tuvo que atravesar todo el salón para llegar a los armarios en donde encontró a la pequeña acurrucada en una esquina, entre los abrigos.

—Lily, aquí estás —habló la muchacha apartando los tapados.

Su corazón se comprimió al ver a la niña sin signos de estar desesperada o llorando por todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, quien aferraba su osito de peluche fuertemente entre sus brazos. Era como si realmente quisiera estar ahí, mientras todo se caía en pedazos, mientras todo ardía, mientras la muerte la acechaba. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta del armario, mecida, acogida por la oscuridad, protegida por su osito de peluche, un regalo de su difunta madre.

—Lily, tenemos que salir de aquí —insistió Bonnie, quien asentó su mano en el hombro de la pequeña, la cual se apartó al instante de un movimiento.

—Será mejor que te apresures, Bonnie, esto se está poniendo feo —habló Jack a la distancia a sabiendas de que no conseguiría obtener una respuesta, por lo tanto, siguió luchando contra el fuego abrasador.

Lilian nunca se había comportado así. Muchas veces, con su asociabilidad tan vigente, era esperable que alejarse fuese una de las reacciones más comunes en la niña, pero casi nunca lo hacía cuando Bonnie o Freda intentaban jugar con ella, sin forzar el lazo o intentar entrar a su reducido mundo a la fuerza. Las dos sabían cómo manejarlo, ya que muchas veces habían barajado opciones para no dejarla a un lado.

—Lily, por favor, debemos salir de aquí —hablaba Bonnie con desesperación. La pequeña negó con la cabeza, gesto suficiente para que Bonnie intentara algún otro método. No iba a utilizar la fuerza con ella, no iba a ganarse su indiferencia para siempre. Pero, no tardó en notar que todo se venía abajo, su única salida estaba tapada en llamas. Por lo tanto, optó por sentarse a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el fondo del armario y sus rodillas flexionadas, mientras observaba aterrada cómo los pedazos del techo se caían en cachos enormes alrededor de ellas.

Jack aún luchaba contra el fuego.

—¡Apresúrate, Bonn... —el muchacho no alcanzó a terminar la frase, luego de que vislumbrara a la joven sin intenciones de salvar a la niña. Con el rostro lleno de terror, tomó el cayado con las dos manos y voló rápidamente hacia ella—. Bonnie, ¿qué haces? —preguntó acongojado el de blanquecinos cabellos.

La muchacha solamente miraba el techo aterrada, buscando la calma interna la cual no podía hallar. Sus ojos se abrillantaron de horror y desesperación, pero los cerró con fuerza preguntándose cómo era posible que Lilian pudiese mantenerse tan recluida y en calma dentro de aquel infierno.

Jack, por su parte, intentó mirar a la pequeña, pero estaba demasiado resguardada en la oscuridad como para ver su rostro. Buscó en sus pensamientos una salida y, levantando ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, creó un pequeño copo de nieve que viajó hasta la niña. Este tocó su pequeña nariz, haciendo que destellos plateados rodearan sus ojos.

—Quiero a mi mami —irrumpió la pequeña luego de unos minutos. Bonnie volvió su mirada a la niña, quien ahora se volteaba hacia ella con sus ojos hinchados de agua como bolsas que pronto reventarían y formarían un río. Sostenía entre sus manos –además de su peluche– una foto; la foto de una esbelta mujer retratada en blanco y negro.

La muchacha sabía muy bien que la pequeña, a menudo, extrañaba a su madre y tenía solamente una foto para recordarla. Jamás había compartido ese sentimiento con otra persona.

—Prometo que volverás a verla —consoló Bonnie extendiendo sus brazos para que Lilian pudiese resguardarse en ellos.

La pequeña lo dudó por unos segundos, pero luego de bajar su mirada intentando ahogar su dolencia, cayó en los brazos de Bonnie llorando.

No había nada más doloroso que el frío invierno del abandono, al menos, Bonnie lo sentía así. Pero, no era lo mismo para Lilian quien había sido encomendada al orfanato desde sus cuatro años, ya que su madre tenía múltiples problemas de salud. No había más parientes, ni conocidos. La niña, pese a su dificultad para sociabilizar, había esperado expectante el día en que su madre regresara, pero esta nunca lo hizo.

Bonnie no iba a permitir que la desesperación y la destrucción opacaran la calma que podía brindarle a la niña y a sí misma, en ese momento. Empezó a tararear una canción de cuna. Era la única canción que había aprendido, pues para Bonnie tenía un significado especial. De ella aprendió a que las madres son ángeles llenos de luz y que no todas debían de ser como la madre de Peter Pan, aunque las hubiera por doquier en esos momentos. Fue una tarde de invierno, en 1938, cuando jugaba en los Jardines Kensington y, fue allí, en donde vio a una madre meciendo a una pequeña niña en brazos, mientras cantaba una nana.

_Mariposa, mariposa_

_¿De dónde vienes?_

_"No lo sé, no pregunto, tampoco nunca tuve casa."_

_Mariposa, mariposa_

_¿A dónde vas?_

_"Donde brilla el sol y crecen los capullos"._

Bonnie empezó a cantarle la canción, mientras todo caía y ardía a su alrededor. Calma y amor, su voz era un susurro entre las llamas que querían formar parte del coro.

Jack miraba la escena con tristeza, sabía que no podría hacer demasiado para sacarlas de aquel lugar. Su interior se había movilizado en aquel momento, en donde ambas decidieron inmolarse junto a sus penas.

—Bonnie, por favor —rogó Jack a la indiferente niña que cantaba, lanzando un pequeño copo a su nariz el cual se desvaneció antes de llegar a ella. El muchacho se aterró y miró su mano como si algo dentro de sí hubiese fallado.

La muerte llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Una segunda bomba cayó en medio del orfanato, provocando una onda explosiva que azotó a Jack lejos, dejando dos cadáveres bajo los escombros y varias personas heridas.

—¡No! —gritó el blanquecino muchacho, poniéndose de pie rápidamente luego de que la bomba cayera, azotando las maderas con su ventisca invernal, solamente para encontrarse con los cuerpos de ambas niñas abrazados entre sí, incinerados e inertes sobre aquel suelo derruido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no es el inicio que uno espera. Yo advertí que sería trágico.
> 
> Y bueno, Jack me agrada como un desinteresado que se burla de Bonnie, pero también su inocencia lo lleva a no querer que la chica haga una locura. No habrá romance visible, tal vez muy camuflado, pero no del ortodoxo, ni cliché, es difícil dar con temáticas amorosas con personajes muy jóvenes y que tienen una esencia particular/especial.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado este inicio! ¡Un saludo!


End file.
